1001 canciones para ti
by cristiinaa
Summary: Por que en cada momento cada día cada sentimiento tiene su canción... abase de canciones se va haciendo el día día de nuestra vida


Aquí estoy, tu también,

Lo prometido es deuda, aquí tengo mi nueva historia.

Espero que os gusten las canciones y todo eso. Al final del capitulo pondré cantante/grupo más canción por si os gustaría bajárosla

Muchos besos

_Aquí estoy, tu también,  
Aunque sea en la imaginación baby,  
Esta vez quiero ser la luna llena que te espera  
Y te ilumina_

-¿Hermione, Hermione?- oigo en la lejanía mi nombre- ¿Hermione me estas escuchando?- de golpe y porrazo vuelvo al mundo real-¿En que pensabas?

-En…en nada Harry- digo mientras desvió la mirada de los escrutores y verdes ojos de mi amigo- ¿Qué querías?

-¿Quería saber que si te parece bien esta ropa para la mierda fiesta a la que tenemos que ir?

-¿Qué fiesta?- pregunto totalmente desconcertada

-La del primer aniversario de la muerte de Voldemort- ¿Ya un año?-¿No te acuerdas?

-Si, si, claro-digo nerviosamente- luego subo a ayudarte

-Como quieras. Bueno me voy que Ron me dijo no se qué de no se cuantas

-Esta bien Harry- y mi amigo se fue, dejándome otra vez sumergida en mis pensamientos

Un año ya… un año del principio del final de Hermione Granger

No es que halla cambiado mucho, sigo sacando las mismas notas, aun que ahora me concentro menos, me sigo agobiando igual, atiendo en clase, aun que con algo de dificultad, me rió con mis amigos. Como siempre. Pero mi cabeza no esta presente, hago las cosas como si fuera un robot, pero mi cabeza no esta aquí…esta en él_  
_

_Como amiga te he sido fiel  
Ahora te llevo en la piel  
Sé que no va a suceder  
Pero lo podemos soñar  
_

Ese beso fue mi perdición

Se suele decir, que cuando estas al borde de la muerte, siempre te dejas llevar por tus impulsos, haces cosas que nunca harías estando en una situación normal, te dejas llevar por tus emociones y sentimientos. Ese fue mi peor error

Solo en situaciones extremas soy tan impulsiva… aun que eso a veces es bueno. Esta vez no.

Pero no lo pude evitar te vi ahí, a unos pocos metros de mi, mi amigo de toda la vida, desde primero, pensando que a lo mejor no podía volver a ver tus alegres e inocentes ojos azules, tus pecas, esas millones de pecas que se adueñan de cada centímetro de tu piel, ese pelo enmarañado de un color tan vivo como tú. Tu carácter, tan incompatible como el mío, nuestras discusiones, nuestra tozudez, tú totalmente irresponsable, yo el ejemplo a seguir para todos. Tú tan infantil, yo demostrando madurez allí por donde voy. Tú tan sencillo y a la vez encantador, yo tan compleja que no hay por donde cogerme. Tú tan impulsivo, inconsciente siempre metiendo la pata, yo que todo me lo pienso mil veces. Pero esta vez no.

Yo fui la infantil, sencilla, impulsiva e inconsciente. El verte allí tan tranquilo, pero con miedo en los ojos sin saber si te volvería a ver otra vez. No pude, no me aguante.

Tire todas las cosas, corrí hacia ti, me daba igual la gente que me mirara, tu madre, tus hermanos, Harry… solo tenia ojos para ti y tú solo para mi aun que tenias una nota de sorpresa y entonces te bese.

Pero solo amigos….

_Te digo  
Somos los dos como el aire que está  
Flotando libre en la inmensidad  
Oigo tu voz sueño contigo  
Y eres mi ángel de paz  
Déjame volar  
A tu lado yo por siempre quiero estar  
_

_Tus alas me llenan el alma  
Tu sello de amor lo llevo en la piel  
Ser sólo amigos no es fácil baby  
Despertar es un dolor si no es verdad lo que yo más quiero  
Y aún espero…  
_

-¡Hey Herms!- me dices, cuando bajas esa escalera con Harry detrás demasiado concentrado en buscar a tu hermana con la mirada, como para fijarse en mi leve rubor en las mejillas y como en un segundo el corazón se me a puesto a cien por hora. Tú eres demasiado ciego como para darte cuenta

-¿Qué quieres ahora Ron?- te pregunto, mostrando indiferencia, cuando sonríes de esa manera es para pedirme algo

-Mira hoy estas estupenda- me halagas Ron, y me gustaría que me lo dijeras sin ningún trabajo de por medio.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- te pregunto con aburrimiento, siempre igual…

-¿Me podrías ayudar…-empizas a rascarte la cabeza con aire despistado, eres tan enternecedor- a hacer la redacción de transformaciones

-Si Ron por supuesto- te contesto, como siempre, sin mirarte a la cara para que no te fijes en el dolor que me causa escuchar que solo me ves como esa amiga que te ayuda en los deberes

_Como amiga te he sido fiel  
Ahora te llevó en la piel  
Cuando se va a terminar o cuando se hará realidad_

_Tanto miedo tengo de perderte  
Tanto miedo de no verte más  
Aunque eres mi amigo  
Para mi algo más  
Este valle secreto  
Mi corazón guardará  
Todo lo he soñado y era contigo_

¿Y si me diera por decirte lo que pienso?

¿Y si quisiera gritarte todo lo que me guardo?

¿Y si me atreviera a expresar mis sentimientos hacia ti?

¿Y si fuera tan valiente como lo he sido otras veces?

¿Y si alguna vez salieran de mi boca esas dos palabras?

¿Y si te dijera te quiero?

Pero…claro

Nunca me veras como te veo yo

Solo soy como Ginny…tu hermana

Te asustarías…tú y los sentimientos no os lleváis bien

¿Te perdería por mi sinceridad?

¿Te alejarías de mí?

¿Harías como si no hubiera pasado nada?

¿Me ignorarías? ¿Te enfadarías?

¿Qué harías?

Esta claro… aun no tengo el valor suficiente para decirte la verdad. Todo esto me lo guardo para mi, solo yo lo se, y a veces estos sentimientos hacia ti me asustan, pero los afronto.

Yo seré la única guardiana de esto, de nosotros juntos, de nuestros temores, de nuestros sueños, de todo

_Te digo  
Somos los dos como el aire que está  
Flotando libre en la inmensidad  
Oigo tu voz sueño contigo  
Y eres mi ángel de paz  
Déjame volar  
A tu lado yo por siempre quiero estar  
Tus alas me llenan el alma..._

Por que Ronald Weasley tú eres mi ángel, y yo a tu lado quiero estar te quiero, pero…

Solo somos amigos…

Bueno… ¿Qué os ha parecido?

Bonito, feo, demasiado sentimental, opinar!!

Belinda- ángel


End file.
